Reborn:Dusk
by magic in me
Summary: When Harry closed his eyes, he wasn't expecting to wake up as Beauford Swan. Nor did he think he would see a familiar face once he reached high school. And is that a vampire that sparkles? (1) Rated M for mild use of swear words at the end. AU for Harry Potter Epilogue. AU for Twilight Epilogue.


**AN: This is to be part of a collection. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. This is the first in Reborn, Dusk. Each will be numbered in their summary. As this is the first, the only reference to another dimension is Harry's own, which has officially been dubbed AU. I'm not sure how many I'll be writing, but I do know it will be more than five. Each one will be a one-shot around 3k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary:**

**When Harry closed his eyes, he wasn't expecting to wake up as Beauford Swan. Nor did he think he would see a familiar face once he reached high school. And is that a vampire that _sparkles_?**

**Words: 2,726**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

To be reborn into the circle of life a person must be one of two things: an innocent that did not get to live their life to the fullest, or a hero who fulfilled their destiny. Their souls must be pure, not necessarily in the way one would believe the word to mean. They must be pure as a being. Either willing to do the right thing, and having done the right thing, or too young to understand just what they are being asked.

The first life is always the most important. Especially to an awakened soul. The life will decide the person's personality, and how they will handle life's challenges. That is not to say that everyone who is incarnated awakens. Some have a choice to live their new lives free from past sins. Other lives ended so tragically that the Fates decided they deserved a second life to live without worry. Some had no chance of forgetting what their actions had caused. That first life, like a birth, is to set change in the life around them.

And it wasn't all one Universe. There were multiple, and the only thing in common was the fact everything eventually died. Some worlds had magic, others had mutants, many were normal where nothing was strange, while a few had aliens. There was always a chance to end up in a world one didn't know.

When Harry Potter closed his eyes, expecting to meet with his family on the other side, he was met with a hard truth. With his defeat of Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, he sealed his fate. He had one chance to go to the afterlife with his family. Instead he chose to return to those fighting. Chose to lead the final fight, the Battle of Hogwarts, to victory. Made the decision to accept the Deathly Hallows. Afraid that his friends, what was left anyways, would not be enough. If it weren't for the fact his actions were honorable, he would be in Hell instead of awaking to a new day.

He found himself born as the oldest of fraternal twins. He was named Beauford, he went by Bo or Beau, Swan, the older brother of Isabella "Bella" Swan. The two were separated at the age of three months old. Renée moved to California with Bella (and later Arizona), while Bo stayed with their father. However, they did talk everyday on the phone, and Bella would visit every summer for at least a month. At least until their turned fourteen. Bella refused to visit again, and so father and son went to her in Arizona instead.

It was now September first, the first day back in school, and Bo was almost fifteen years old. Whispers of a new family having moved to Forks had swept through the place, and Bo was excited to meet someone new. It was rare for someone that moved to Forks Washington, the rainiest place in the peninsula, that had children old enough or young enough to go to the high school.

"Yo, Bo!" Eric Yorkie called out, running over. His friend, a geek to the core, reminded Bo of an excitable puppy. "Have you seen them yet? They're the ones riding in the Jeep." Bo blinked, looking back as the bus moved, to see the giant jeep.

"No, the bus just got here." Bo frowned, feeling something touch the tentative barriers that he had around his mind. His thoughts whirled as he tried to locate the source. He saw no one he didn't know.

Unlike his sister, who had the natural shields of a Occlumens, Bo had the Legilimens ability. Where Bella blocked every attempt, Bo skimmed the top surface of another's mind. He only knew that thanks to trying to read his sister. It was his only hint that the world he was in wasn't normal. This was the first time something strange had happened.

"Oh. Well, come on! Alice and Edward are in our first class." Bo winced, not looking forward to his Literature class. He hated having to write and read. He was more into playing around with his friends or even sports. As Eric dragged his friend inside, Bo's instincts, or Harry's Intuition as he called it, roared within his head.

Sitting, almost in the back, were two beings. Both were beautiful, too pretty to be human. Golden eyes tracked each student as they greeted them, or entered the room. The girl had short, black hair that made her seem like a pixie. She, like her brother, was paler than anyone who lived their life without setting foot outside of a darkened room. However it was her brother that held Bo's, or rather, Harry's, attention.

"Cedric?" It slipped before he could stop it.

The other male looked exactly like Cedric Diggory. From the copper locks, to his strong jawline. Even the physique.

"Who is Cedric, Bo?" Bo snapped out of his trance. "Someone you know from Arizona?" Bo shook his head, as if clearing it.

"No one. He died a long time ago." Harry noted that the beings were watching him closely now. Especially Cedric's lookalike. "I don't think I feel so good. I'm going to go to the nurse."

"O-kay?"

* * *

Hermione Granger had all but beaten how to research into her best friends long before they left Hogwarts for the last time so many years ago. How to look beneath the underneath. She had told them that with war approaching, there may come a time she wouldn't be around to help them look into what they needed. So taught how to connect dots, and how to word searches on a computer.

Bo was positive that the Cullens were a variant of vampires. All his reading said that the extreme pale and strange eye color pointed at that. A day down at the beach with Jacob "Jake" Black reminded the boy about the legends of the Cold Ones. That was all Bo had needed to approach the Cullen family, his magic bubbling under his skin. He'd convinced his father to take him to his "friends" Edward and Alice's house. A treacle tart held in his hand, even if he knew that he would be the only one to eat it.

"Can I help you?" The woman could only be Esme Cullen.

"Hello ma'am. Is your whole family home? I need to speak to you about your..._diet_." The woman's eyes widened and the next thing Bo knew, one of the older boys, Emmett if he remembered right, had him dangling by his shirt. "Is this how you treat guests, Emmett? I'm not here to cause problems." Bo grabbed the wrist holding him.

"You _know_-" The large vampire hissed as Bo, as wandlessly as most of his magic was nowadays, cast a singing curse. A red welt covered where his hand had laid. "_How_?"

"You're not exactly the fastest I've seen for a vampire." Bo snickered, "or the smartest. Then again, I never thought this world would have animagi, vampires, and werewolves." Bo turned to the shellshocked Esme. "Ma'am, may we continue this with everyone? I promise, no harm will come to your children so long as they keep their hands, and powers, to themselves."

"Of course, you may come inside, young man." Carlisle appeared beside his mate. Bo smiled, while his Harry side noted down his weaknesses. Like his speed.

Not as fast a snitch, though who was to say that was his real speed.

"Where is Ced-er, Edward?" Bo asked once everyone arrived. The blonds were glaring, Emmett was pouting, and Alice was grinning.

"Edward will return shortly. He's out hunting." Bo stiffened at Carlisle's words. "We are, what most jokingly call us, vegetarian vampires." All tension bled from Bo's body.

"You only feed off animals."

"Yes, but is is strange you understood what I meant."

"You're not my first vampire group. Just the first...sparkly bunch."

"There are other types?" Bo flinched.

"Not here."

"Obviously. We would know if others were here!" Rosalie snarled. Bo shot her a glare.

"No, not on this Earth." Emmett snorted, while the rest gave Bo a strange look.

"Are you saying that you are from another dimension?" The oh so familiar voice, that had once belonged to Cedric, had Bo spinning around and summoning his Elder Wand.

"Bloody hell Ced-Edward! I'm still human!" Bo fought to calm his racing heart, noting how Jasper looked pained.

"Is that a wand? What are you, a witch?" Alice asked in her bubbly way. Her question went unanswered.

Edward's eyes were glued to the wand.

"That's Dumbledore's wand!" Everything that made Bo move froze.

"Cedric?" He asked breathlessly.

"I thought it was strange that you knew my old name!" Edward was staring at Bo, looking for something to tell him who Bo was. His gaze flicked up to the birthmark that identified Bo as Harry. "Harry?" Bo took a staggering step forward, hand reaching out as the wand faded from existence. The vampire's speed was useful for catching him. "You're here? As Beauford Swan?"

"I'm sorry! It was my fault! I didn't try hard enough." Harry's emotions had taken over by now. Bo was a sobbing mess. "You shouldn't have taken the cup with me. I should have known it was a trap. It always ended with me facing him. So why shouldn't the cup have been a Port-Key?" Cold arms cradled him gently. "You were so young when you died. I'm sorry. Sorry."

"I made the choice to accept the shared fame. No one is to be blamed for my death except Voldemort and whoever it was that cast the spell that killed me." Edward easily lifted the boy up into his arms and moved to sit them on the couch. "You should cast a warming charm if you're going to insist on leaning against me."

"Kay." Bo hiccuped as he wandlessly cast the charm. "How long have you remembered?"

"Since I was turned. Before that, I felt like something was missing. Once I turned, I knew it was my missing magic, but this world's magic is in it's creatures." Bo nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's so hard to use magic here. If I wasn't so powerful, I would have died from using that singing curse on Emmett." Edward snickered, nodding. "I never got to tell you that I looked up to you. That you were a great friend."

"So were you, Bo. You saved everyone from Voldemort, right?" Bo shook his head, pain filling his eyes.

"Fred, Colin, Lavender, Tonks, Remus, and Snape died in the Battle for Hogwarts. Mad-Eye fell when retrieving me from my relatives along with Hedwig. More died, but I was so out of it, that those were the ones that stood out to me." Bo whispered hoarsely. "It was war, and it destroyed our world Cedric. The Wizarding World was exposed in ways we couldn't cover. War against the muggles followed, and even more died. We tried to keep to the nonviolent. Tried to show we could use magic to help...the muggles wouldn't listen. It was horrible. They used bombs. Hundreds of children died. They classified us as inhuman and preformed experiments on the children born to muggles. Sure, their families tried to protect them, but it only took one slip, and the child was whisked away."

"By the gods." Edward whispered, giving what little comfort he could to his friend. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." His eyes were blown, and that was when Bo realized his shield was down. Both Edward and Jasper looked pained. Alice and Esme looked sad, and Rosalie looked remorseful. "None of this was your fault."

"If I'd stopped him sooner...if I'd done more, nothing like this would have happened. Now I can't even join my loved ones, because I'm stuck reliving my life. I think the Fates hate me. I doubt this will be the last life I live."

* * *

Two years later, Bo and Charlie welcomed Bella back home. Bo watched as his sister and Edward danced around each other. Even without Alice's powers, he knew that the two were mates. He watched as they grew closer. He helped fight Victoria and James, then Victoria. That followed with the Volturi trying to kill the family, including Bo.

Who was now standing with his family, wand at the ready, to protect his niece and himself. While Nessie was safe for now, that could change upon their decision with him. Bo took a stance, dropping his shield, and projecting to all present still his memories. Memories of war and vampires running rampart with werewolves. Of magic capable of destroying the whole world if he wished it. Of Harry killing everything that threatened his family.

"Do you see?" His voice was echoed by this thoughts. Vampire unused to hearing voices in their heads flinched. "My family is vampires and animagi. I will do everything in my power to protect them. The one you know as Edward, was once my Cedric. A dear friend that I lead to his death. I refuse to allow anyone to kill him again. I am a wizard, who has powers you can never hope to understand, to wield. I'd sooner die than become a vampire. However, until I'm able to ensure my family's safety, I will fight back.

He turned to Jane with hate filled eyes. "Drop the tickle attack, girl. It has nothing on the Cruciatus Curse." He leveled his wand upon the girl. "_Crucio_." The girl's screech had many flinching away. Edward was shaking, likely remembering Not-Mad-Eye-Moody's class. "Even try that on my niece, and I'll end you before your master can move. Got that bitch?" Bella gasped, glaring at him for his language as Bo lifted the curse. "That is one of many curses I know to harm, if not kill, a vampire. Would you like a demonstration on all of them?

"I really would like to see you go up in flames, after all!" Bo summoned his Fiendfyre. An advanced dark magic that he had complete control over as the beast stalked inches above the grass and flowers. The giant dragon roared, and those nearest took a step back. "I dare you, come at me. You won't win. I am the Master of Death. Even vampires die." Bo sneered, running a hand through the flames as if they were harmless.

To him, as the castor, they were.

"I see. We shall be watching you closely, boy. Soon as we see a weakness, we will destroy you." Bo laughed.

"I've faced scarier than you. A Basilisk can kill with a glare. Voldemort tortured me. You have nothing on me. You cannot even enter my wards." Bo grinned sharply. "But please, try. I've been bored in this life!" The enemy left, unsettled by the young man. Bo turned to Nessie, catching her in a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see that Ness."

"It's okay, Uncle Bo." Nessie murmured, hugging him back tightly. His stomach growling had the tension releasing as he dismissed his fire.

* * *

Bo gasped for air as he lay in his bed. At his side was his sister, brother-in-law, niece, and grandchildren. The one hundred and twenty-five year old had lived a filling life. Including destroying the Volturi after they had killed his father. His family was safe. He felt less guilty about Cedric's life ending too soon. His niece was beautiful and expecting her first child in a few weeks. Yes, he lived a happy life this go.

It was on to the next great adventure.


End file.
